


CheckMate

by Narf



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: CheckMate - Freeform, Chess, Gen, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narf/pseuds/Narf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Elias wanted more than a game of chess? Takes place after "Triggerman".</p>
            </blockquote>





	CheckMate

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Gumbycan for beta!

**~POI~**

As Elias waited for Mr. Crane to arrive he pondered what else he could get from this little game of chess. 'Of course' he thought. He will make the man a bet in the middle of the game. Right when Mr. Crane arrived.

Elias makes his first move which Mr. Crane follows closely.

They continue playing back and forth, each moving their pieces with sure-minded precision. Both knowing each other more than either words or action could ever define. Elias made his moves cautiously but always going forward, while Mr. Crane takes his moves even more cautiously and doesn't take any unnecessary risks.

"I know I wanted to get this game of chess as a payment, but I couldn't help but ask if you would wary a little bet on the outcome."

Mr. Crane pauses mid-turn and he looks up at his opponent, wondering what else this man could want. He said he didn't want any worldly possessions, and there wasn't any other worthy opponent for him, so what could this man want?

Unfazed Elias looked at the game, thinking of other moves to beat Mr. Crane.

"What is it you would like to bet with, Mr. Elias?" Mr. Crane said cautiously, making his turn, just like the moves he was playing.

"John." Elias said, now looking for a new way to play his strategy. Mr. Crane was good. He hadn't had this much fun ever since he began his time in prison.

He looked up to Mr. Crane and the look on his face said everything, John was priceless to both men. A 'one of a kind man', whose skills were a rarity, but this man thought of John as more than an employee; nor as an asset either. This man thought of John as a friend, a true friend.

The only person Elias thought of as a friend was Scarface. But then again, Scarface may only be close to him personally as the money he was paid dictates.

"Alright." he said as he played his piece. If Mr. Crane was nervous, then he did a great job not showing as much. If Elias had won John would retaliate, but Elias was confident that he could think of sufficient ways to make John stay with him. Both men valued each other, as such; a simple threat would do the trick. He quickly brushed those thoughts aside. Right now he should concentrate on winning this game, he could think of controlling John later on when he won the game.

Elias made shifted a pawn as did Mr. Crane.

Two more turns and it was obvious who would win the game.

Mr. Crane had made the right moves and won.

Checkmate.

Elias's shoulders slumped as he sighed. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised." he said with a smile.

Mr. Crane smiled, very satisfied of his victory; he would get to keep John for another day.

"Though, I have to say." Mr. Crane looked up, wondering what else this man had up his sleeve.

"I have learned a lot through our little match, Mr. Crane. I may have lost, but I have learned a lot about you."

"If I may say so myself, I have as well, Mr. Elias. I have also learned a thing or two."

"Yes, the game of Chess has its ups and downs. Though it is mostly known for strategy and tactics, it is also played when you want to know your enemy's mind intimately."

"That can be true, but I'm afraid it is time for my leave, Mr. Elias." He stood up, signaling the guard for the door as he did.

"Of course, thank you for the match Mr. Crane."

"You're Welcome, Mr. Elias."

"Mr. Crane" he called out. The shorter man looked at Elias.

"I would like a rematch if that is not too much trouble."

"Of course, Mr. Elias, until next time" he said as he left the visiting room.

"Until next time" Elias muttered as he stood up, waiting to be escorted back to his cell.

**~POI~**

Mr. Crane walked up the abandoned library stairs, knowing for a fact his 'employee' would want to know about his visit.

Walking up to the gate, he saw the tall man reading a book, with his feet on top of the desk; a habit John had acquired. A bad one at that.

"So how did it go with your visit with Elias?" he did not even bother to look up while making his inquiry.

Mr. Crane shrugged off his suit jacket, and hung it on his coat rack.

"Very good, Mr. Reese, very good" he smiled. Elias had asked for a rematch, but he hoped that John wouldn't be the prize next time. He was worried how much Elias knew about him, but he would push away such worries for another day. Right now he savored his victory.

Until the next time, Elias wanted a match.

**~POI~**

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn’t help myself with this. Elias would most certainly ask for something like this.


End file.
